You're supposed to say 'Will you marry me'
by xxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: We never get to hear about Haley and David's run in ten years after college. Here's where I think it happened...where it began all those years back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sandlot 1/2/3**

David often wondered what happened to Haley after high school. Obviously he knew what she was up to: two gold medals at the Olympics and being a supermodel would pretty much make the news, but he wondered more.

Specifically, if she was dating anyone. The tabloids never said anything, and neither did Smalls, who kept up with everybody. Even if she was, he wasn't sure she would want to tell anybody.

David was wondering once again what was going on with Haley's life when he was walking along down the streets of his old town. He had gone to visit him mom and was wandering around, looking at all the old and new things in the town.

He stopped by the bike rack and smiled, remembering their first interaction. He sighed and wondered for the millionth time in fourteen years why they had parted ways.

Oh, right, _college_.

You know, that place where to go to get a degree. He had played baseball while studying to become a math teacher, but baseball was where his heart really was.

He had taken a job right after high school at a local high school in the Valley. He had kept tabs on most of his friends, but right now was summer vacation, and while he would usually be planning for the first day of school this warm day in July, he was visiting his aging mother, a better time than planning equations on the first day of school.

David shook his head and kept walking, eventually finding himself walking the familiar path towards the sandlot. It wasn't summer, so nobody was there. Everybody would be doing homework or watching TV, but David couldn't help thinking that some of his best times were playing at the sandlot.

A lot of those times involved Haley.

Instinctively, he looked towards the house in front of the sandlot. Haley's parents had moved away seven years ago and a new family lived there now. Two little girls, who, he thought, may or may not occasionally join the boys for a game of two when they grew older.

The dugout was different. Each set of kids had their own set up, it seemed. When he and his friends and started playing there it was just two wooden benches and some slats on the side and top to keep the sun out.

David went over and sat in the dugout, remembering how once upon a time it was orange, and he was sitting with freshly squeezed lemonade.

A new figure appeared from behind the shrubbery that crowded the sandlot in all its' glory. David sat up, hoping that some kids weren't going to come and make assumptions, like he did with Johnnie when he first met him.

A familiar girl came through the trees and marveled at how the sandlot looked. Her hair was still brown, tied back in its usual braid and her purple dress flowed in spring air. Her beautiful eyes still wide with amazement. She breathed in the air and closed her eyes, obviously she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Home," she said in her southern accent. It had been twenty years since she had lived in the South, but she still had that adorable accent.

He quietly moved out of the dugout, careful not to scare her. Her eyes opened and turned towards him. He kept walking until he stood five feet in front of her, unsure he was breathing.

He was speechless—once again—upon seeing Haley for the first time in what seemed like eons.

"You're supposed to say, 'Will you marry me?'" Haley said, in the tone she used back the first time she met him.

David smiled, took her hand, and bent on one knee and said, "Haley, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She smiled, helped him up and kissed him for the first time in fourteen years. And still, after fourteen years, there were fireworks glowing behind both of their eyelids.

He smiled as they broke apart, and so did she. She ran a hand down her fiancée's arm and continued smiling.

"You always knew the right words to say," he told her.

"I know," she said, laughing.

He pulled her into a hug and it felt like home. He felt tears down his biceps.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her away from him.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again," she said.

He kissed her head and pulled in her for another hug, letting her arms wrap themselves around his waist this time.

"Oh, you're going to see me every day. You'll never get rid of me."

Haley laughed in his arms and for a moment just let them be in that warm bubble that surrounded them. The bubble that kept out the paparazzi, the constant swirling of Haley's fans and the never-ending math questions that stopped for the summer.

"We better tell your mom," Haley said, pulling away from him, ever so slowly, not wanting to let go.

David nodded and smiled, kissing her one last time before they walked back to his house, hand in hand.

David was happy he didn't need to worry about what was going on in Haley's life now, since for the first time in fourteen years, he was a part of it, and he was going to be for the rest of eternity.

 **Just a short little one-shot because I love these two and love The Sandlot 2.**


End file.
